


In Spite Of

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [84]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Duo's not sure about Heero's sense of humor sometimes.





	In Spite Of

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 6th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/187395885728/amandaonwriting-candle-for-writers-block.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**In Spite Of** by luvsanime02

########

Sometimes, Heero thinks he’s hilarious. Duo usually agrees, but he’s not so sure about his best friend’s sense of humor when Heero walks into work one morning and wordlessly plops a candle down in front of Duo.

He blinks, raises an eyebrow at Heero’s retreating back, and then picks the candle up. He notices that there’s writing along the side, and reads the print with a familiar feeling of exasperation mixed with fondness.

_ A candle for WRITER’S BLOCK. Smells like regurgitated ideas and probably a vampire. Come on. It’s a candle, not magic. Try vodka. _

Duo snorts, setting the candle back down. “Cute,” he mutters into the empty space of his office. Briefly, he debates getting up and hunting Heero down, but he knows the other man too well. Heero is no doubt currently hiding out in Sally’s office, and the woman is not to be trifled with this early in the morning. Heero can get away with being there because he sits quietly in a chair - not hiding, of course - but if Duo shows up, he and Heero will start snarking at each other, and then Sally will chase them both out of her office.

It’s not Duo’s fault that writing a book is a lot harder than it sounds, and that he’s been struggling for several months now to get past the first dozen pages. Possibly, this is Heero’s way of being encouraging, but it’s most likely him making fun of Duo’s constant griping. Heero just doesn’t understand how frustrating writer’s block is, Duo grumbles to himself.

Sighing, Duo considers just chucking the candle in his trash can, but acknowledges to himself that he’d feel guilty about it. Even when Heero’s purposely needling Duo, he can’t just throw away a gift from a friend. Besides, Duo does like candles. Maybe it’ll even smell good. He gives it a sniff, but can’t smell anything at the moment. Probably, it has a subtle scent, which are the ones Duo likes best. This level of thoughtfulness and at the same time making fun of Duo is typical of Heero, really.

“I’m a scotch man,” he says out loud, just to lodge a complaint even if no one’s there to listen. Eventually, though, Duo turns back to his work. He’ll just have to get back at Heero later. Maybe Duo can cook Heero something and sneak some tomatoes into the dish. For someone who likes most fruits, Heero’s hatred of tomatoes is endlessly amusing to all of his friends.

Well, Heero’s questionable sense of humor aside, Duo finds himself suddenly more motivated to get back to his writing soon. Nothing like spite to finally push through writer’s block. He’ll have to remember that for next time.


End file.
